Le langage du coeur
by Shadow hybris
Summary: Ceci n'est tiré d'aucun livre. Dans cette histoire, un adolescent tout à fait particulier arrive dans un lycée où il surprend tout d'abord parce qu'il ne peut pas parler mais aussi parce qu'il semble avoir une imagination dangereusement débordante...
1. Chapter 1

Alors voici une fic que j'ai écris il y a bien longtemps! Elle ne concerne aucun livre particulier, tout a été inventé par moi mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Vos remarques qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises et vos conseils sont les bienvenus. Ce chapitre ne sert qu'à présenter un peu les personnages. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le jeune homme entra dans la cour en scrutant les alentours de ses yeux bleus luisants étrangement comme si le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était fascinant. _Voici donc le théâtre de nos futurs exploits_, pensa-t-il intrigué, _cet endroit a l'air plutôt accueillant. _Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon pour voir ce qu'il en pensait et ne fut guère surpris de voir ce dernier toiser les gens autour de lui avec méfiance. Aru n'avait jamais apprécié de se retrouver dans un milieu aussi inhospitalier qu'un lieu public et une école représentait typiquement un lieu public parfaitement peuplé d'inconnus comme il les détestait. Normal tout le monde regardait cet étrange duo avancer sans bruit dans la cour marchant côte à côte et dans un silence de mort. De toutes leur vie les élèves n'avaient jamais vu un duo tel que celui qui se dirigeait vers le bureau des surveillants: un jeune homme de petite taille aux cheveux blonds très clairs presque blancs et incroyablement fins et lisses comme des fils de nylon et aux yeux bleus étincelants. Il n'était pas trop filiforme mais juste assez musclé pour être très beau. Sa peau était légèrement caramélisée sans être trop bronzée pour autant et ses traits du visage étaient tellement fins et nobles qu'ils paraissaient presque divin. La plupart des gens présents et plus particulièrement les filles restèrent bouche bée devant cette magnifique apparition. Toutes semblaient résister à l'envie d'aller lui parler mais un détail les en dissuadait grandement: le jeune homme était accompagné d'un garçon plus grand que lui avec de cheveux rasés qui le rendaient presque chauve, des yeux gris dont l'un d'eux était zébré d'une longue cicatrice, d'innombrables piercings sur différents parties du visage et une forte musculature et qu'il exhibait en laissant ses bras nus et entièrement recouverts de tatouages. Tantôt le garçon blond avait l'air d'un ange, tantôt son compagnon paraissait inquiétant. L'étrange équipe pénétra dans le beau bâtiment bien propret sans accorder un regard aux élèves qui les dévisageaient avec stupéfaction.

- On dirait bien que nous nous faisons déjà remarquer, dit Aru en jetant un coup d'oeil vers son compagnon qui haussa les épaules sans répondre.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau des surveillants où s'étendait une foule interminable d'élèves attendant leur tour. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds soupira: il détestait attendre et Aru le savait bien.

- Veux-tu que je demande à tout le monde de partir? proposa-t-il en accompagnant ses mots de grands gestes avec ses mains.

L'adolescent réfléchit quelques secondes puis secoua négativement la tête. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de dépasser tout le monde mais plutôt la raison: pour son premier jour dans le lycée, il valait mieux ne pas faire preuve de trop d'impatience sinon il allait déjà susciter l'aversion de ses nouveaux camarades. Il pouvait bien faire l'effort de patienter quelques minutes comme tout le monde. La fille qui faisait la queue juste devant eux avait entendu les paroles d'Aru et s'était tournée vers eux s'attendant sans doute à trouver quelqu'un d'important. Elle resta une fraction de seconde bouche bée en apercevant le jeune garçon, le plus beau qu'elle eût jamais vu.

- Vous êtes nouveaux ici? demanda-t-elle en inspectant les deux garçons de la tête aux pieds.

L'adolescent blond observa la fille quelques secondes incrédule en se demandant si c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait puis comme il conclut que c'était bien le cas, il jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Aru qui se lança dans une série de gestes incongrus mais qui parurent bourrés de sens au jeune homme car celui-ci sourit brusquement, ce qui le rendait encore plus beau qu'il l'était déjà. Il répondit à son comparse par de nouveaux gestes et Aru hocha la tête en signe d'approbation avant de se tourner vers la fille.

- Effectivement nous sommes nouveaux, dit-il d'un ton paisible, et mon ami voudrait savoir comment vous l'avez deviné.

La fille écarquilla les yeux en regardant successivement les deux garçons puis haussa un sourcil.

- Il ne peut pas poser la question lui-même votre ami? s'étonna-t-elle.

Le beau garçon se renforgna et Aru murmura à voix basse en se penchant vers la fille.

- Non il ne le peut pas en effet, il est sourd... et muet.

La fille regarda l'adolescent blond avec une sorte de compassion et celui-ci détourna les yeux agacé. Il détestait ce genre de regard auquel il avait malheureusement droit à chaque fois que qulequ'un s'apercevait de son handicap. Il reporta très vite ses yeux bleus sur la fille cependant car cette dernière l'intriguait. De taille moyenne, avec des cheveux rouges vif en bataille et des yeux verts à l'éclat aussi dur que du diamant, elle était plutôt mignonne bien que ses habits et ses cheveux furent voyants et nullement accordés.

- Comment vous appelez-vous? demanda Aru.

- Clotilde, répondit celle-ci avec un grand sourire tandis que le garçon traduisait la réponse à son compagnon, et vous? Au fait tu peux me tutoyer, nous avons approximativement le même âge.

- Comme tu veux, marmonna l'adolescent en haussant les épaules, moi c'est Aru et voici Raphael.

_Dommage qu'elle parle si vite_, pensa Raphael, _je n'arrive pas à saisir ses propos._

- Nous venons de très loin. J'aurais plaisir à tout t'expliquer mais je crois que c'est à toi de t'entretenir avec ce monsieur au bureau.

Clotilde tourna la tête et constata que la file d'attente devant elle s'était considérablement réduite jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Elle rougit une fraction de secondes puis se précipita vers le surveillants. Pendant ce temps la femme qui occupait le bureau adjacent s'était empressée de régler les problèmes des élèves qui attendaient de son côté pour pouvoir recevoir Raphael qu'elle observait du coin de l'oeil depuis plusieurs minutes environ. Lorsqu'elle vit le dossier d'inscription du garçon elle resta bouche bée.

- C'est une photocopie, expliqua Aru, mon ami vient réclamer un carnet de correspondance. Il paraît qu'on ne peut pas circuler dans l'établissement sans cela.

- Oui c'est en effet indispensable, admit la femme en regardant Raphael d'un air intrigué, c'est très rare que des élèves de terminale arrivent en cours d'année... d'autant plus que cette année est déjà bien entamée, nous venons à peine d'achever la semaine de bac blanc. Que vous est-il arrivé?

- Rien de bien intéressant! lança brusquement Aru en voyant que son ami commençait à ouvrir inutilement la bouche d'un air embarrassé. Bon pouvons-nous avoir ce carnet? Au fait dans quelle salle a lieu le premier cours des terminales... euh... ES1?

La surveillante fut choquée par le ton expéditif d'Aru mais consentit tout de même à chercher la réponse sur son ordinateur.

- Vous avez cours en salle 212, dit-elle finalement en tendant un carnet vierge et flambant neuf à Raphael qui s'en empara et hocha la tête en guise de remerciement, et toi tu n'en as pas besoin? ajouta-t-elle en regardant Aru d'un air soupçonneux.

- Oh si vous voulez... moi je ne viendrais pas ici tous les jours de toute façon, répondit Aru en haussant les épaules.

- Comment? s'écria la femme interloqué. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

La sonnerie le dispensa de répondre. Les deux garçons quittèrent le bureau d'un pas tranquille malgré les protestations de la surveillantes et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers à la recherche de la salle indiquée.

- _Cet endroit est immense_, dit Raphael en langage des signes à son compère, _comment allons-nous nous repérer?_

_- Lorsque nous aurons trouvé nos camarades de classe, il nous suffira de mémoriser leurs têtes pour pouvoir les suivre à la trace les prochaines heures._

_- Excellente idée!_ approuva Raphael en levant le pouce.

Finalement ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à trouver la salle 212 dans laquelle devait se trouver leur premier cours de la journée: une heure d'allemand.

- _Quelle idée pour moi d'étudier l'allemand_, pesta Raphael discrètement en approchant de la porte de la salle encore fermée, _je ne peux déjà pas parler en français alors à quoi peut bien me servir l'allemand?_

_- Tu pourras corespondre par écrit avec des Allemands, _répondit Aru avec nonchalance.

- _Je n'en ai pas l'attention_, fit remarquer l'adolescent la mine renforgnée.

Comme ils venaient de rejoindre leurs camarades de classe qui stationnaient déjà devant la porte, un grand silence se fit soudain et tous les regards se posèrent sur Raphael qui observa chaque personne avec attention comme s'il essayait de communiquer avec chacun d'entre eux par télépathie. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent tous?_ pensa-t-il en songeant que les regards étaient particulièrement insistant. _Ils n'ont jamais vu de nouvel élève ou quoi?!_ Le professeur d'allemand arriva enfin et déverrouilla la porte sans jeter le moindre regard à ses élèves qui s'étaient agglutinés devant le panneau de bois comme si chacun voulait être le premier à entrer. Les doutes du jeune homme s'en trouvèrent confirmés lorsqu'il vit les élèves se pousser les uns les autres pour pouvoir entrer en priorité.

- _Mais où sommes nous tombés, Aru? Pourquoi les gens ici sont-ils si pressés de se rendre en cours?_

_- Parce que ce sont de bons élèves tout simplement, _suggéra Aru.

Seules quelques filles ne s'étaient pas dépêchées d'entrer dans la salle et parmi elle, Raphael reconnut aussitôt Clotilde ce qui illumina son visage. _Cette fille est dans ma classe, cette journée s'annonce bien, _songea-t-il en suivant finalement les filles dans la pièce.

* * *

Bon voilà le premier chapitre est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé!! Lachez vos coms!! 


	2. Premier pas en tant qu'élève ordinaire

Et voilà c'est le chapitre 2!! Bonne lecture et lachez des coms!!

* * *

- Clotilde, chuchota une des filles à l'oreille de cette dernière, le super beau gosse inconnu est en train de te regarder.

Clotilde sursauta et tourna la tête ce qui l'amena à croiser involontairement le regard du jeune homme qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil trop peu discret pour que ses copines ne le remarquent pas. A peine la malheureuse fut-elle assise que ses copines reparties aux places autour d'elle la harcelèrent de questions.

- Qui c'est ce garçon?

- Tu le connais, Clo?

- Il est beau comme un dieu.

- Et on dirait que tu lui plais...

Clotilde aurait donné cher pour qu'on la laisse tranquille. Elle détestait être le centre d'attention générale. Par chance, l'enseignante éleva la voix pour faire taire les filles et scruta chaque adolescent en particulier ceux assis aux derniers rangs. Aru et Raphael n'ayant pas de places attitrées, ils étaient allés se placer sur les premiers sièges vides qu'ils avaient trouvé et avaient été surpris de constater que les élèves ne s'étaient ni disputés les places du premier rang, ni celles du dernier rang mais les deux rangées du milieu. _Drôle de coutume_, pensa Raphael. Il était toujours la cible de tous les regards mais il remarqua aussitôt que les expressions faciales avaient changé: on ne l'observait plus avec curiosité à présent mais avec un sourire goguenard comme s'il était sur le point de lui arriver quelque chose de proprement hilarant. Raphael ne se sentit nullement rassuré. Enfin il se fit remarquer par l'enseignante qui venait de lui ordonner ainsi qu'à Aru: "Vous les deux du fond venez vous mettre assis à la table devant mon bureau! Vous arriverez mieux à écouter!" Heureusement qu'elle avait agrémenté son ordre d'un geste éloquent sinon le jeune homme ne l'aurait pas comprise. Un peu surpris, il regarda Aru comme s'il le consultait du regard et fit "non" d'un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait nullement envie de changer de place.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas madame, dit alors Aru de sa voix très polie qui ne correspondait pas à son look, nous préférerions rester là où nous sommes.

L'enseignante ouvrit des yeux plus ronds qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà puis eut un sourire qui montrait clairement qu'elle avait déjà assisté à ce genre de protestations.

- Et moi je ne vous demande pas votre avis! répliqua-t-elle d'une vois douce presque gamine proprement agaçante. Allez dépêchez vous! Mais...

Ses yeux un peu globuleux s'arrêtèrent sur Raphael qu'elle dévisagea longuement prenant soudain conscience qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle incrédule. C'est la première fois que vous êtes ici?

- En effet, approuva Aru en se levant et en s'approchant de l'enseignante la main tendue, je m'appelle Aru Messali et voici Raphael Sylric. Nous venons d'arriver au lycée!

Il tendit la main avec plus d'insistance provoquant les rires des autres élèves. Mme Schönberg se garda bien de saisir la main d'Aru qu'elle regardait d'un air scandalisé n'ayant jamais assisté à ce genre de scène. Sa voix devint soudain moins amicale.

- Retournez vous asseoir... et surtout venez devant! Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à vous lever mon garçon!

- Ah, fit Aru la mine contrite, pardonnez moi je n'étais pas au courant des règles de l'établissement. Vous savez nous ne sommes ici que depuis une vingtaine de minutes et...

- Allez vous asseoir! ordonna sèchement Schönberg sous les rires nourris des autres élèves.

Aru s'inclina respectueusement puis se hâta d'obtempérer. Il rejoint Raphael et lui fit signe de prendre son sac et le suivre devant. Celui-ci accepta à contrecoeur de le suivre et leur traversée de la salle fut très remarquée. Lorsque le petit duo fut installé à la table juxtant le bureau de l'enseignante, celle-ci eut un grand sourire; sans doute pensait-elle qu'elle allait pouvoir contempler sa beauté tout à loisir. Raphael n'était guère ravi de se retrouver au premier rang. D'un côté il avait l'avantage d'être à proximité de la prof pour pouvoir lire sur ses lèvres, de l'autre, il avait moins de chance de pouvoir dissimuler son handicap s'il était exposé à tous les regards. L'enseignante semblait en plus très intriguée par ces deux nouveaux arrivants et leur posa des questions sur les circonstances de leur présence dans ce lycée.

- Nous avons été renvoyés de notre précédent établissement scolaire, expliqua Aru d'une voix très calme comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, alors nous avons échoué ici.

- Renvoyés? répéta la prof incrédule reprise en écho par ses élèves qui se chuchotaient des choses à l'oreille tout en regardant les deux garçons avec méfiance. Qu'est-ce que vous avez pu faire pour être renvoyés?

Aru haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'il n'en savait rien. Schönberg se tourna alors vers Raphael qui eut exactement le même geste.

- Ils sont bizarre, murmura un garçon à sa voisine.

- Tu as vu, chuchota une des copines de Clotilde, c'est un rebelle!

- Ouais il a trop la classe ce Raphael!

Celui-ci ne pouvait pas les entendre mais il avait le sentiment de capter le bourdonnement autour de lui et sentait les regards posés sur lui. Il commençait à bien connaître ce genre de scène inévitable. Les débuts n'étaient jamais évidents mais il savait que ses camarades se désintéresseraient très vite lorsqu'ils lui auraient posé toutes les questions qu'ils voulaient... et qu'ils n'auraient obtenus aucune réponse! D'ailleurs l'enseignante se détourna bien vite de lui sans doute trop choqués par les paroles étranges et incongrus d'Aru. Elle tenta de commencer son cours mais les deux garçons mobilisaient bien trop l'attention générale au point que l'enseignante finit par se tourner vers eux avec l'intention de les interroger. L'allemand était une matière qui engendrait une épreuve orale pour le baccalauréat et par conséquent chaque élève était obligé d'avoir la parole à un moment ou à un autre de l'heure. Raphael fut le premier interrogé mais il refusa de se plier à l'exercice et ne répondit rien, de toute façon il en était incapable. Aru tenta de justifier auprès de la femme que son ami était très timide mais celle-ci ne le laissa pas tranquille pour autant et Raphael darda ses yeux bleus sur elle dans un regard tellement menaçant que la prof resta sans voix. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ils s'observèrent en chien de faïence puis Mme Schönberg passa à Aru. Hormis cet incident mineur, plus rien ne vint perturber cette heure de cours, ni la suivante. Tout en laissant Aru prendre des notes pour lui, Raphael regardait Clotilde et ses copines. Elles étaient toutes plus ou moins jolies mais Clotilde était la plus originale... et celle qui le regardait le moins. Les autres filles, qui formaient une véritable muraille autour d'elle ne cessaient de l'observer et rougissaient en croisant son regard.

- Clo, c'est incroyable comme le nouveau t'observe! disait Susanne pour la dixième fois au moins. Tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil!

- Mais non c'est Tyana qu'il regarde, marmonna Clotilde en griffonant des dessins sur son cours d'histoire, pas moi!

Tyana était à côté de Clotilde et toutes les deux étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Si Clotilde était simplement mignonne, originale et tête en l'air, Tyana en revanche était incroyablement belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés, ses yeux marrons très profonds et sa peau couleur café. C'était une fille plutôt calme, sage et sérieuse mais qui savait tout de même s'amuser et faire la fête . Il était de notoriété publique que c'était l'une des filles les plus en vogue du lycée mais son coeur n'était plus à prendre car la demoiselle partageait la vie d'un garçon depuis plusieurs mois. En entendant son nom, Tyana releva la tête de ses notes et eut un sourire flatté. Elle aussi ne doutait pas que ce fut elle la cible des regards du charmant nouveau venu et non pas son ami mais comme de bien entendu, elle ne laissait rien paraître.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Clo, moi aussi je suis persuadée que tu plais à ce garçon... et toi il ne t'attires pas?

Clo eut un rictus en devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Elle n'avait pas la prétention de penser qu'un tel garçon pouvait envisager de l'observer. Chaque fois qu'elle y avait cru, elle avait vite déchanté en réalisant que ces oeillades étaient en réalité destinées à Tyana. Parfois elle s'était même faite aborder par des garçons qui n'avaient en fait pour projet que celui de se rapprocher de Tyana par son intermédiaire. Ces expériences ratées l'avaient conduite à se montrer méfiante vis-à-vis des garçons.

* * *

Voilà vous en savez un peu plus sur le personnage de Clotilde qui comme vous l'avez deviné sera très importante par la suite! 


	3. Les règles du jeu

Et voilà Cindy, nouveau chapitre rien que pour toi car tu es la seule à lire cette histoire lol!!

* * *

Dès la première récréation, Raphael s'était attendu à recevoir la visite d'au moins la moitié de ses nouveaux camarades et sa prédiction se révéla exacte. Toutes les filles de la classe vinrent le voir par petit groupe mais celui-ci se contenta de les toiser avec animosité pour les faire partir. Il cherchait Clotilde, la seule fille qui lui inspirait de la sympathie et finit par la trouver en compagnie de Tyana et du petit ami de cette dernière, un jeune homme brun très séduisant mais qui faisait tout de même pâle figure à côté de Raphael. Lorsque celui-ci et Aru s'arrêtèrent devant le petit trio, Clotilde sentit deux regards plein de compréhension mutuelle se braquer sur elle et fit un petit signe de la main au jeune homme pour le saluer.

- Alors comment se sont passées vos premières heures de cours? demanda-t-elle aux nouveaux.

- Merveilleusement bien, répondit Aru avec un enthousiasme exacerbé, les gens d'ici sont très chaleureux!

- Ce n'est qu'une façade, prévint le petit ami de Tyana, en réalité les gens ici sont tous indifférents voire odieux.

- Comment ça se fait? s'étonna Aru.

- C'est parce que les élèves ici sont pour la plupart des "grosses têtes", expliqua le garçon, ils se destinent tous à une très importante carrière et visent les plus grandes écoles. Et le pire c'est que la majorité des élèves réussissent alors du coup le lycée a une réputation a tenir. La compétition est rude entre les classes.

- Eh bien c'est joyeux tout ça, commenta Aru tandis que Raphael qui avait lu sur ses lèvres écarquillait les yeux de stupéfaction, et vous vous faîtes partie des "grosses têtes"?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Clotilde avec une moue enfantine, mais Tyana est la meilleure élève de toutes les sections économiques de l'établissement.

Raphael la regarda bouche bée et la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il n'y a aucun mérite, dit-elle dans un soupir, il n'y a que deux sections économiques...

- Et alors? lança son petit ami. Tu es la meilleure élève sur soixante, c'est très bien vu le niveau élevé du lycée.

Raphael hocha la tête pour approuver les paroles du garçon.

- Et toi tu es bon? lui demanda Aru.

- Oh non! répondit-il en se frottant la tête. Je suis le dernier des classes littéraires!

- Ce n'est pas grave, sussura Tyana en s'avançant vers lui pour l'embrasser, ce n'est pas pour tes résultats scolaires que je t'aime!

Raphael eut un regard rêveur en les voyant échanger leur baiser.

- Au fait comment vous appelez-vous tous les deux? interrogea soudain l'adolescent brun. J'ai entendu parler de vous déjà dans ma classe. Toutes les filles parlaient d'un super beau blondinet.

Son regard s'attarda sur Raphael qui le soutint sans hésiter et sans un sourire.

- J'imagine qu'elles faisaient référence à toi, acheva-t-il.

- C'est possible, intervint Aru avec un grand sourire, Raphael se fait toujours remarquer partout où il va. C'est un garçon exceptionnel!

- Toi aussi tu te fais plutôt remarquer, constata Tyana, j'ai entendu parler de ta petite scène avec ta prof d'allemand... tu ne manques pas de répartie! Tu t'appelles Aru c'est ça?

- En effet, acquiesça celui-ci en hochant la tête, et ton ami c'est...

- Oh pardon je ne me suis même pas présenté! s'excusa celui-ci en tendant sa main vers Aru et Raphael qui la serrèrent chacun leur tour. Je suis Eden Ogara mais vous n'aurez pas besoin de retenir mon nom parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'important. Je ne suis ni intelligent, ni fils de personnes riches alors le mieux pour moi c'est de me faire oublier. Si vous n'êtes ni riches, ni bon élève, c'est également le conseil que je vous donne sinon vous allez devenir la cible de toutes les moqueries.

Raphael eut un petit rire discret mais qui se fit très remarquer et pour cause: c'était le premier son qui était sorti de sa bouche depuis le début de la journée.

- Tu ne devrais pas en rire, conseilla Clotilde d'un ton grave, les gens ici ne sont vraiment pas commodes. En fait ils se distinguent en plusieurs groupes: l'élite qui écrase les êtres "inférieurs" et ceux qui ne se laissent pas faire et tentent d'imposer leur loi. Le mieux à faire dans ce cas là, c'est de rester étranger au conflit en évitant de se faire voir.

Aru et Raphael échangèrent un regard incrédule. Ils avaient tous les deux du mal à croire l'adolescente. Les élèves de leur classe n'avaient pas semblés agressifs et belliqueux le moins du monde.

- _On dirait bien que nous sommes dans un endroit différent de ceux que nous avons déjà visité, _dit Raphael lorsqu'ils furent seuls tous les deux, _je me demande quel genre de mauvais coup ces élites sont-ils prêts à faire à ceux qui s'opposent à eux._

_- Je l'ignore mais je n'ai pas envie de le savoir, _répondit Aru en langage des signes et avec un soupir, _j'ai comme dans l'idée que cet Eden ne rigole pas tous les jours ici._

_- Je pense que tu as raison, _approuva Raphael en hochant la tête, _ce lycée me plaît. Il correspond exactement à ce qu'il me fallait: des gens compétitifs... c'est ce dont j'avais besoin._

Aru ne répondit rien et se renforgna. Si Raphael faisait de nouvelles connaissances et trouvait des gens plus intéressants que lui... il ne servirait plus à rien. Cette pensée le fit frissoner mais il fit de son mieux pour ne rien en montrer au jeune homme. Un peu plus loin, Clotilde avait attendu patiemment que Tyana se sépare de son Eden le temps des deux heures de cours à venir pour pouvoir lui parler.

- Tu ne les trouves pas bizarre Aru et Raphael? demanda Clotilde songeuse.

_- _Oh si! lança Tyana vigoureusement. On dirait même qu'ils débarquent d'une autre planète ces deux-là!

- Ce sont peut-être des extraterrestres, suggéra Clotilde perdue dans ses pensées, tu as vu comment ils sont habillés? Raphael n'a qu'un pull sur lui et Aru est carrément en tee-shirt alors que les températures sont négatives!Ils ne ressentent pas les effets du froid ou quoi!

- Bah, fit Tyana, Raphael porte quand même une écharpe... mais c'est vrai qu'ils ne doivent pas être frileux. Ils ont quelque chose de différent, tu as peut-être raison après tout... ce Raphael ne peut pas être un humain, aucun humain normal ne peut avoir un visage aussi parfait.

- Tyana je te rappelle que tu as un petit ami! lança Clotilde d'un ton taquin en prenant place sur un banc.

- Je le sais bien mais ça ne m'empêche pas de voir les autres beaux garçons, répliqua celle-ci, au fait tu as réfléchi à ce que tu allais faire vis-à-vis du bel extraterrestre qui te mate encore à la seconde même où je te parle.

- A quoi veux-tu que je réfléchisse? s'informa Clotilde effarée. Ce garçon n'est pas du tout attiré par moi, il est juste venu me parler parce que nous avions fait brièvement connaissance au bureau des surveillants avant le cour d'allemand.

- Eh bien cette rencontre a du le marquer parce qu'il revient de nouveau vers nous, j'imagine qu'après ce qu'on lui a dit sur les élèves du lycée, il doit se méfier de tout le monde.

- Au moins il sait à quoi s'en tenir, marmonna la jeune fille en remarquant que le duo infernal revenait effectivement vers les deux amies, qu'il vienne nous parler, nous lui demanderons de quelle planète il vient

* * *

Et voilà fini!! Il y aura des révélations dans le prochain chapitre en exclu (petite review please) 


	4. les révélations de Raphael

**Voici le chapitre des révélations qui m'a beaucoup amusé quand je l'ai écrit!! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Raphael et Aru stoppèrent leur marche devant le banc des filles en prenant l'air indifférent comme s'ils étaient venus là par le plus grand des hasards.

- Nous n'avons déjà plus de cours? s'étonna Aru en regardant de tous les côtés. Tous nos camarades sont encore dans la cour.

- Eh oui cet emploi du temps est bien fait, ironisa Clotilde.

- Emploi du temps? releva Aru. Voilà qui nous serait bien utile!

- Je vais te le donner, dit alors Clotilde, asseyez vous tous les deux! Il y a assez de place sur le banc.

Raphael s'assit entre Tyana et Clotilde tandis qu'Aru prit place de l'autre côté de Clotilde et recopia sur une feuille l'emploi du temps que lui dictait la jeune fille. Pendant ce temps, Tyana essayait sans succès de faire parler Raphael.

- Tu n'es pas très bavard, finit-elle par dire un peu déçu.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute! le défendit fidèlement Aru.

Raphael désigna ses lèvres et fit un geste pour montrer qu'aucun son ne pouvait s'en échapper.

- Tu ne peux pas parler? s'exclama Tyana incrédule.

- _Non_, fit Raphael en agitant négativement son index.

- Mais comment peux-tu t'en sortir ici si tu ne parles pas?

Raphael n'avait pas eu le temps de lire sur ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Tyana comprit aussitôt et désigna ses oreilles en disant.

- Tu n'entends pas non plus?

- _Non_, répondit Raphael avec une grimace.

- Pas de chance, marmonna Tyana, et tu lis sur les lèvres?

- Ou... oui! balbutia Raphael d'une voix d'outre tombe car c'était le seul mot qu'il était capable de prononcer clairement. _Mais il faut bien articuler alors!_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit? Je ne comprends pas le langage des signes.

- Il dit qu'il peut comprendre les gens si on articule bien et sans parler trop vite, traduisit Aru.

- Ah très bien, fit Tyana en articulantqu'elle pouvait, alors comment fais-tu en cours pour prendre des notes?

En guise de réponse, Raphael désigna Aru qui rayonna de bonheur à être ainsi mis en avant.

- Je l'aide, expliqua Aru simpement, comme je parle le langage des signes je peux lui traduire ce qu'il ne comprend pas mais ils s'en sort relativement bien sans moi.

- _Aru est modeste, _rétorqua Raphael avec une expression de douceur sur le visage, _il est ma voix... je ne peux pas me passer de lui!_

Aru fit cette traduction en rougissant de la flatterie. Tyana et Clotilde échangèrent un regard attendri.

- Vous avez l'air proches tous les deux, constata Clotilde en observant successivement les deux garçons, pourtant vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés?

- Grâce à un miracle, répondit Aru avec une dévotion qui ressemblait presque à de l'amour, le maître est ma raison de vivre!

Tyana et Clotilde parurent estomaquées par ce qu'elles entendirent.

- Le maître? répéta Tyana en regardant Raphael qui lui adressa un regard charmeur tellement déroutant qu'elle préféra détourner les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

- Tu as bien entendu, insista Aru paisiblement, Raphael est mon maître... il m'a sauvé de la misère dans laquelle j'étais et à présent il est tout pour moi!

_Il est complètement dérangé_, pensa Clotilde, _je savais bien qu'ils étaient anormaux ces deux-là! _Tyana semblait penser à peu près la même chose. Clotilde se tourna alrs vers Raphael.

- C'est vrai ce qu'il dit? s'enquit-elle en détachant bien chaque syllabe pour être comprise. Tu emploies ce garçon comme serviteur?

- Oui, répondit simplement Raphael le regard stoïque.

- Mais pour qui te prends-tu? s'écria Clotilde en levant la voix. Tu penses que tu es un roi ou quoi?

- _Je suis un prince nuance!_ répliqua Raphael qui était toujours aussi calme.

Il ne prenait pas la mouche quand quelqu'un élevait la voix devant lui car il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il avait perçu cependant dans son regard qu'elle n'apréciait guère ce qu'elle apprenait, aussi le jeune homme estima-t-il plus judicieux de tout lui expliquer. Lorsqu'Aru eut traduit sa dernière phrase, les filles avalèrent leur salive de travers.

- Un prince? répéta Clotilde en éclatant de rire. Il n'est pas seulement sourd et muet ce garçon, il est carrément ravagé de la tête!

- Il ne ment pas, assura Aru avec un sérieux inquiétant, il est véritablement prince.

- Sans blague! fit Clotilde d'un ton sarcastique. Et prince de quoi au juste? Du square en face de chez lui?

- Ne soyez pas si sceptiques mesdemoiselles!

- Non mais franchement avouez qu'il y a de quoi être sceptique! clama Clotilde qui regardait les deux garçons comme s'ils étaient fous. Un prince c'est un peu gros quand même! Et toi Aru comment peux-tu croire à cette histoire et lui obéir comme un petit chien?

- Je ne suis pas un chien, trancha Aru sans hausser le ton mais en fronçant les sourcils pour montrer son mécontentement, je suis extrêmement fier d'être au service de mon maître. C'est la personne la plus fascinante qu'on puisse rencontrer!

Aru avait parlé tout en donnant simultanément la version muette pour que Raphael puisse suivre. Celui-ci gratifia son "valet" un regard bienveillant qui remplit ce dernier de bonheur. Tyana et Clotilde étaient de plus en plus perdues et le ton trop dévoué d'Aru , qui aurait pu paraître émouvant au début, avait à présent quelque chose d'inquiétant. On aurait dit que le garçon était véritablement hypnotisé. _Ce Raphael le manipule il a peut-être des pouvoirs spéciaux_, songea Clotilde de plus en plus soupçonneuse, _si ça se trouve_ _c'est vraiment un extraterrestre... ou un sorcier!_

- Alors tu es quel genre de prince? demanda Tyana à Raphael qui eut un sourire rayonnant.

Il se lança dans une séries de gestes correspondant à une interminable tirade qu'Aru traduisit en même temps.

- _Je suis un elfe... enfin à moitié! Je suis le fils illégitime de la reine des elfes et d'un mortel. Ma mère est tombée enceinte de moi alors que son mari, le roi des elfes était parti à la guerre contre les elfes des ténèbres. Pour éviter le scandale, ma mère a tenu sa grossesse secrète et a accouché de moi à l'abri des regards indiscrets. J'ai été emmené loin du monde des efles dès ma naissance pour que le roi ne découvre pas mon existence. S'il s'en apercevait, ma mère serait répudiée et le roi chercherait à me faire tuer avant que je n'essaie de reprendre ce qui me revient: le trône royal!_

Tyana et Clotilde eurent besoin de plusieurs minutes pour digérer le conte de fées que le serviteur venait de leur faire ingurgiter. Sans même se concerter préalablement, les deux filles lancèrent d'une même voix et au même moment:

- Vous êtes fous à lier tous les deux!!

- Pas du tout, riposta sereinement Aru tandis que Raphael faisait "non" de la tête.

- Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas qu'on va croire à une histoire pareille! s'étrangla Tyana qui ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer de pitié en réalisant qu'ils croyaient dur comme fer à leurs paroles.

- D'abord les elfes ça n'existent même pas! lança Clotilde. Et même si ils existaient, Raphael ne peut pas en être un... il n'a pas les oreilles pointues!

- _C'est à cause de ma moitié humaine_, expliqua Raphael traduit par Aru, _je n'ai pas toutes les caractèristiques des elfes._

- Ah ouais alors c'est quoi tes pouvoirs d'elfes? s'informa Clotilde en regardant le soi-disant prince d'un oeil suspicieux.

Raphael se tourna vers Aru comme s'il lui laissait le soin d'expliquer mais Aru n'expliqua rien du tout ce qui conforta Clotilde dans son idée que les deux adolescents s'amusaient à affabuler.

- Et pourquoi tu dis que le trône royal te revient? interrogea alors Tyana du même ton railleur. Tu l'as dit toi-même: tu es un enfant illégitime alors tu n'es pas l'héritier du trône.

- _Techniquement si, _répliqua Raphael, _le roi et la reine n'ont pas eu d'enfants... c'est à cause du roi... il ne peut pas en avoir alors ils n'ont pas d'héritier... je suis le seul prétendant au pouvoir même si je ne suis pas le fils biologique du roi._

_-_ dans ce cas le roi n'aurait pas de raison de te tuer si tu es le seul héritier! fit remarquer Tyana persuadé d'avoir trouvé l'illogicité dans son histoire. Il serait même soulagé d'apprendre qu'il y a bien un héritier.

- _Non parce que je suis né d'un adultère... de plus je suis un hybride seulement à moitié elfe et infirme qui plus est! Mettre quelqu'un comme moi au pouvoir serait considéré comme une insulte._

Tyana et Clotilde, qui juste là écoutaient l'histoire d'une oreille amusée parurent soudain tristes pour le jeune homme. Il n'était probablement pas un demi-elfe comme il le prétendait mais il y avait peut-être un fond de vérité en particulier l'histoire du père qui considèrerait la surdité de son fils comme une insulte. Les deux filles échangèrent un regard plein d'éloquence et surent aussitôt qu'elles pensaient à la même chose. Raphael n'avait pas d'oreille mais il avait de très bons yeux et savait admirablement décrypter les messages derrière les regards. Il avait bien compris que l'allusion à son handicap ne leur avait pas échappé. Aru semblait très contrarié par l'évocation de cet épisode et ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs.

- _Tu vaux beaucoup plus que ce monarque stupide Raphael!_ dit-il par de grands gestes saccadés. _Le monde des elfes a besoin d'un roi comme toi!_

_- Merci Aru!_ répondit le jeune homme flatté. _Quand je serai roi, tu seras grandement récompensé je te le promets... si bien sûr tu me restes fidèle jusqu'au bout._

_- Maître!_ dit Aru en regardant Raphael avec un respect incommensurable. _Je te serai fidèle à jamais... je donnerai ma vie pour mieux te servir!_

C'était une chance que leurs échanges se furent en langage des signes car si Tyana et Clotilde avaient entendu cela, elles en auraient été littéralemment suffoquées. Elles étaient en train de regarder les deux garçons se jeter des fleurs sans émettre un son jusqu'à ce qu'un cri interrompe leurs grands gestes souples:

- Raphael !!!! hurla une voix masculine d'un ton absolument ébahi.

* * *

Alors qui est ce nouveau personnage mystère? Est-ce que Raphael raconte des histoires à dormir debout? Affaire à suivre (coms pour tout de suite nyark nyark) 


	5. Désillusions

**ha ha voici le chapitre de la désillusion rien que pour toi ma ptite lucky star!! et merci pour ton review!!**

* * *

Les deux filles et Aru tournèrent la tête en sursautant. Raphael n'avait rien entendu mais en voyant tout le monde regarder ailleurs, il tourna la tête dans la même direction et son visage se durcit. Un garçon aux cheveux châtains très foncés presque noirs et aux yeux aussi bleus que ceux du beau fabulateur blond marchait vers eux à grandes enjambées en regardant Raphael comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Oh non pas lui, gémit Aru entre ses dents.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? questionna le garçon en fixant Raphael qui le toisa taciturne.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici Michael? demanda Aru en se levant d'un bond pour dominer le nouvel arrivant de sa hauteur.

- Ah tu es là aussi _toi_ !! grommela Michael en jetant à Aru un regard dédaigneux. Allez tire toi!

Tyana et Clotilde écarquillèrent les yeux persuadées d'avoir mal entendu: pourquoi se garçon se montrait-il si agressif? Aru ne s'énerva pas mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur furieuse qui montrait bien qu'il contenait toute sa colère. Raphael se leva à son tour et se mit entre les deux garçons, tournant le dos à Aru pour faire face à Michael.

- _De quel droit viens-tu ordonner à mon messager de partir?_ questionna-t-il en foudroyant le garçon brun des yeux. _Sa présence m'est indispensable._

_- Tu sais bien ce que je pense de lui Raph, _dit Michael les dents serrées, _arrêtes de le fréquenter!_

_- Mais c'est mon ami! _protesta Raphael en devenant nerveux.

- _Tu ne me connais pas! _intervint Aru qui semblait sur le point de frapper l'adolescent.

- Hé toi aussi tu parles en langage des signes?! s'écria Clotilde en observant Michael et désireuse de mettre fin à cette conversation silencieuse qu'elle ne pouvait pas suivre.

Michael se tourna vers les deux filles comme s'il venait enfin de remarquer leur présence.

- Tu connais ce garçon? demanda Tyana en désignant Raphael.

- C'est mon frère! lança Michael d'une voix claire.

Les deux filles en restèrent comme deux ronds de flan mais à bien regarder, il était vrai qu'il y avait quelques ressemblances entre les deux garçons même si Michael était bien moins beau que son frère.

- Toi aussi tu es un demi elfe? demanda alors Clotilde en dévisageant Michael et particulièrement ses oreilles non pointues.

- Un demi elfe? répéta Michael incrédule.

Il lança à Raphael un regard sévère.

- Tu es encore allé leur raconter cette histoire à dormir debout! gronda-t-il en agrémentant ses remontrances de la version sourde pour que son frère le comprenne. Tu es incorrigible! Tu es à peine arrivé que tu fais déjà peur à tout le monde... tu veux encore te faire virer?!

Raphael eut une grimace et secoua la tête dans tout les sens en poussant un grognement furieux. S'il avait pu parler, il aurait probablement insulté copieusement son frère. Pour Tyana et Clotilde cependant, c'était enfin l'occasion de savoir la vérité sur le délire prolongé de Raphael et Aru.

- Ce n'est pas une histoire à dormir debout! protesta Aru par dessus l'épaule de son maître.

- Toi casse toi je n'ai pas envie de te parler! cracha Michael en fusillant Aru des yeux. Tout serait beaucoup plus facile sans toi alors va-t-en l'insipide!

Raphael n'avait pas tout compris mais il savait qu'Aru se faisait injustement rabroué et poussa son frère dans un geste rageur. Michael eut un sourire narquois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? railla-t-il d'un ton cinglant en articulant bien le visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de son frère. Ce mec c'est rien qu'un inconnu que t'a ramassé dans la rue! Tu comptes en ramasser encore combien pour te faire ton armée?

- Armée? releva Clotilde en dévisageant Raphael abasourdi.

- Ah il ne vous a pas raconté son histoire d'héritier du royaume des elfes? lança Michael en se tournant vers les deux filles.

- Euh... pas tout apparemment, balbutia Clotilde surprise.

- Il est persuadé d'être le prince du monde des elfes et veut se faire une armée pour l'aider à reconquérir son pseudo trône. Il serait le fils de la reine du monde et d'un mortel tandis que mes parents et moi sommes juste sa famille adoptive, expliqua Michael d'un ton profondément agacé, ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute... il a une imagination débordante. Depuis l'accident qui la rendu sourd, mon frère s'est crée un monde imaginaire et personne n'a pu lui faire comprendre que ses rêves n'étaient pas réels. Les psychologues se sont arrachés les cheveux sur son cas et à bout de patience ils ont baissé les bras. A cause de ça, mon frère passe pour un fou et se fait virer de tous les établissements dans lesquels il met les pieds. Ce n'est pas un garçon dangereux mais bon... il faut juste éviter d'écouter ses histoires extraordinaires.

- Il faudrait être dérangé pour y croire de toute façon, marmona gravement Tyana.

- Malheureusement cet être insignifiant y croit _lui_, grogna Michael en toisant Aru sans sympathie. J'ignore comment il s'y est pris mais il a réussi à faire gober à cette pauvre cloche qu'il était vraiment un prince et depuis l'autre le considère comme son dieu perso. Je crois que mon frère lui a fait des promesses mirobolantes une fois qu'il serait au pouvoir mais pourquoi cet imbécile entre dans son jeu? Voilà un truc qui m'échappe complètement. Je pourrais n'en avoir rien à faire si ça ne créait pas plus de problémes qu'on en a déjà. Aru n'aide pas Raphael à jouer à son esclave: il l'empêche de prendre contact avec la réalité.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi! riposta Aru véxé. Tu es simplement jaloux parce que c'est moi que Raphael a choisi comme confident et pas toi!

- Comme si j'avais envie de jouer au larbin pour satisfaire l'imagination trop fertile d'un gamin immature! rugit Michael. Mais toi Aru, je ne m'explique vraiment pas ce que tu recherches à rester auprès de mon frère? Tu n'en as donc pas marre d'être son petit chien?

- _J'ai besoin de lui_, intervint Raphael furieux, _lui au moins il m'aide... alors que toi tu te fiches complètement de moi!_

- _C'est parce que j'ai refusé de faire partie de ton "armée" que tu es contrarié,_ rétorqua Michael avec un sourire narquois, _il est temps que tu grandisses Raphael. Tout ce monde que tu t'es crée n'existe pas! Tu es un humain comme les autres... papa et maman ne t'ont pas adopté et tu n'es pas un demi elfe alors arrête avec cette histoire stupide qui fatigue tout le monde!_

Raphael montra les dents plus furieux que jamais. Puis il se tourna vers Aru.

- _Dis lui toi avec une vraie voix que je ne mens pas! _ordonna-t-il. _Toi tu sais qui je suis vraiment!_

- Il a raison Aru, murmura lentement Michael en toisant celui-ci, dis-moi comment mon cher frère a réussi à te convaincre de rejoindre sa grande armée qui est pour le moment composée de toi et... euh... personne d'autre!

- Tu as l'esprit bien trop étriqué pour comprendre Raphael! gronda Aru en faisant un effort méritoire pour s'apaiser. Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, tu sais qu'il est différent et si toi tu refuses de le voir... d'autres ici s'en rendront compte. L'armée verra le jour, je sais que Raphael saura les convaincre comme il m'a convaincu moi!

- _Viens A-R-U! _lança soudain Raphael en jetant à son frère un regard hautain. _Nous n'avons plus rien à dire à ce malotru!_

- Au revoir Michael! s'écria Aru d'un ton sec avant de tourner le dos à la troupe pour suivre son "maître".

- C'est ça allez faire vos singeries ailleurs! ronchonna Michael en les regardant s'éloigner. Mais essayez de ne pas dépasser les limites!

Michael se tourna alors vers les deux filles qui observaient la scène l'air complètement paumées.

- Mais c'était quoi ces deux guignols? lança Tyana suffoquée.

- Ils sont un peu particuliers mais ils ne sont pas méchants, assura Michael en soupirant, enfin Raphael mais l'autre qui le suit partout ne m'inspire pas confiance. Raph l'a trouvé errant dans la rue, c'était un rebelle complètement paumé et mon frère l'a... transformé. Il lui a appris le langage des signes et après il lui a raconté son histoire de cinglé. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas par quel miracle Aru l'a cru sur parole. Je crois qu'il est un peu fou ce gars et qu'il saisit juste une occasion avec mon frère. Quoiqu'il en soit je me méfie de lui... d'autant plus que mon frère lui voue une confiance aveugle.

- Il a quand même l'air de prendre très à coeur son rôle de valet, remarqua Clotilde songeuse.

- Mouais c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre d'avoir fait du mal à mon frère mais qui sait de quoi il est capable? fit Michael en haussant les épaules. Personne ne le connaît vraiment et entre la première fois où je l'ai vu et maintenant je dois avouer qu'il a incroyablement changé. Il est passé du clochard sans repère au serviteur gentleman. C'est l'influence de Raphael qui provoque ça: tout le monde se comporte étrangement avec lui. C'est pour cela que j'aime mieux vous mettre en garde les filles: n'écoutez pas ses histoires! Je sais qu'elles peuvent vous paraître invraisemblable mais mon frère a de la ressource et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il cherche à vous enrôler dans son armée imaginaire! N'hésitez pas à lui dire qu'il doit redescendre sur terre. A force de se l'entendre répéter, il finira peut-être par comprendre.

Et sur ces mots, Michael s'en alla non sans adresser un clin d'oeil un peu taquin vers Tyana qui haussa les sourcils choquée.

* * *

Fini!!! Alors qui a raison? Michael ou Raphael? Le beau "prince" est-il un affabulateur? Vous le saurez plus tard héhé 


	6. Nouvelles rencontres

**Bon voici un nouveau petit chapitre avec de nouveaux personnages! Merci Cindy pour ta fidélité lol!!**

* * *

- Ils sont tous fous dans cette famille! commenta celle-ci encore sous le choc.

- Je les trouve plutôt amusant, dit Clotilde qui regardait Michael s'éloigner avec attention, tu préfères lequel des deux frères? Le blond ou le brun?

- Le brun a l'air un peu moins fou mais il est moins beau, répondit Tyana rêveuse, tout dépend des critères sur lesquels tu es la plus séléctive. Tu préfères les beaux rebelles un peu dérangés ou les dragueurs plus classiques?

Clotilde ne répondit rien mais elle avait déjà son idée sur la question. La suite de la journée passa sans incident même si Raphael était sacrément remonté depuis qu'il s'était entretenu avec son frère. Malgré les efforts incommensurables d'Aru, il ne parvint pas à retrouver le sourire.

- _M-I-C-H-A-E-L est absolument détestable! _pestait le beau blond à la cantine avec des gestes rageurs. _Comment peut-il penser que je me fais des illusions sur ce que je suis?_

_- Ce type est aveugle! _répondit Aru pour le consoler. _Il ne voit pas qui tu es parce qu'il a peur... reconnaître que tu es un prince signifierait pour lui se rabaisser._

_- C'est tout à fait ça! _approuva Raphael. _Il est juste égocentrique!_

- Dîtes donc tous les deux! intervint un couple d'adolecents de leur âge une fille aux longs cheveux noirs encore plus lisses que des rideaux et un garçon aux cheveux châtains clairs parsemés de mèches bleues électrique. Ca fait un moment qu'on vous observe et on ne vous a pas encore vu décroché un mot. Vous parlez en langage des signes?

Raphael et Aru cessèrent brusquement toute activité pour regarder les nouveaux arrivants tout en s'échangeant des regards intrigués. Puis lentement ils hochèrent la tête en guise d'approbation. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ces deux-là?_ se demanda Raphael sur la défensive. Comme les adolescents portaient leurs plateaux avec eux, ils n'avaient de toute évidence pas encore trouvé de place où s'assoeir. Le petit couple parut absolument ravi par leur réponse.

- C'est génial! s'écria la fille. J'ai toujours voulu apprendre le langage des signes... est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir avec vous?

Aru consulta Raphael du regard mais celui-ci arborait un visage vide de toute expression ce qui permit au jeune homme d'accepter leur requête. Les deux compères prirent donc place sans se faire prier. La jeune fille n'hésita pas à se frayer un chemin dans le passage étroit pour se faire une place à côté de Raphael qu'elle observait très intéressée.

- Merci vous êtes bien gentils! dit-elle en retirant son long manteau noir. Je m'appelle Mégane et lui c'est Zac, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le garçon aux mèches bleues, et vous?

Aru fit la traduction à Raphael qui eut un sourire.

- Mon prénom c'est Aru, répondit celui-ci, et voici Raphael!

- Il est muet? s'intressa Zac en remarquant que Raphael ne décrochait pas un mot.

- Oui, avoua Aru, et je pensais que toi aussi tu l'étais!

Mégane éclata de rire et Raphael tapota l'épaule d'Aru avec insistance pour lui demander ce qui la faisait tant rire. Zac en revanche appréciait moyennement l'humour d'Aru mais se garda bien de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient tous les deux un look de rebelle mais Aru était quand même un peu plus costaud que la demie portion de Zac.

- Vous êtes nouveaux tous les deux? s'enquit Mégane d'un ton qui indiquait qu'elle se doutait de la réponse. Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici et pourtant je connais tout le monde... je suis la doyenne de cette école.

- Effectivement nous sommes nouveaux, admit Aru les sourcils froncés, et quelle âge as-tu en tant que doyenne?

- 21 ans! clama-t-elle d'un ton éclatant presque fier mais qui laissa les deux garçons bouche bée.

- _J'ai bien compris? _fit Raphael effaré à Aru. _Elle a bien dit qu'elle avait 21 ans?! Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit ici depuis si longtemps?_

_- _Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? s'intéressa aussitôt Mégane.

- Il veut savoir pourquoi tu es encore lycéenne, traduisit simplement Aru.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires! grogna Zac du tac au tac.

Raphael, qui avait bien lu sur ses lèvres, échangea avec son ami un regard stupéfait. Mégane leva les yeux au ciel.

- Calme-toi Zac! soupira-t-elle. Je peux bien leur dire. Il vaut mieux que vous ayez ma version plutôt que celle des autres: je n'ai fait que redoubler depuis plusieurs années.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, marmonna Aru dans un souffle.

- En fait si parce que ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute, expliqua Mégane, c'est vrai que ma première année de terminale a été désastreuse mais par la suite quand j'ai essayé de me reprendre, ça m'a été impossible. Je ne sais pas si on vous l'a déjà dit mais il règne dans ce lycée un véritable esprit de compétition à cause de la réputation d'intellos des élèves. Si tu as le malheur de ne pas être super intelligent, tu deviens vite un marginal alors une fois que j'ai eu redoublé, c'était fini pour moi, j'étais fichée "nulle" et j'ai droit continuellement à des moqueries et toutes sortes de coups vaches. C'est un peu comme si les élèves essayaient de tout faire pour que je n'évolue pas.

Aru avait eu du mal à tout traduire à Raphael mais il y était finalement parvenu et celui-ci demanda alors à l'aide de son transmetteur.

- _Quel genre de coup vache t'a-t-on fait?_

- Oh des trucs simples dont vous n'avez pas idée! soupira Mégane. Ce sont des choses sans importance mais au quotidien ça me pourrit la vie.

- Normal! murmura Aru compatissant. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas changé d'établissement?

- Parce que pour cela il aurait fallu que j'explique à mes parents pourquoi je voudrais changer et je ne veux pas leur raconter ce que je vis ici.

- Mais pourquoi? s'étonna Aru encouragé par Raphael. Ils pourraient t'aider...

- Ah tu crois ça? intervint Zac d'un ton furieux. Tu penses que c'est facile de dire à ses parents qu'on lutte contre les brimades.

- Euh non mais je...

- Tais-toi! rugit Zac en tapant du poing sur la table. Ne parle pas de choses que tu ignores!

Il s'interrompit brusquement car Raphael venait de taper également du poing sur la table pour le faire taire. Il avait beau ne pas l'entendre, il voyait ses lèvres bouger et son regard furieux ce qui lui permettait de deviner ce qui se passait. Il se mit à réaliser une longue série de geste avec un léger sourire au lèvres. Aru leur retranscrit simultanément ses paroles.

- _Tu m'as l'air sacrément protecteur vis-à-vis de M-E-G-A-N-E, _dit-il à Zac, _c'est ta petite amie?_

Mégane rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant la question et se cacha derrière son long rideau de cheveux noirs brillants pour masquer son fard tandis que Zac prenait un air gêné.

- Il est un peu indiscret ton ami! grommela-t-il à l'adresse d'Aru qui sourit.

- _Vous sortez ensemble oui ou non? _insista Raphael avec impatience.

Zac semblait sur le point de répondre mais il s'interrompit brusquement en avisant un élève entrant dans le réfectoire.


	7. Comment constituer une armée?

Et voilà chapitre 7, on commence à un peu mieux cerner l'étrange personnalité de Raphael!!

* * *

Raphael fit volte-face sur sa chaise et vit immédiatement Michael en compagnie d'un petit groupe d'adolescent qui arboraient tous des vêtements griffés de la tête au pieds par les plus grandes marques. Ils avançaient tous en une ligne parfaite en se donnant des airs de maîtres du monde. Les yeux de Zac commencèrent véritablement à lancer des éclairs. Raphael regarda Aru d'un air un peu étonné. _Ouh là il y a de l'eau dans le gaz!_ songea le jeune homme songeur. Il ne s'imaginait pas à quel point! Lorsque Michael aperçut son frère, il se hâta de se diriger vers lui suivi de sa horde de "plus victimes que fashion".

- Oh non pas lui! gémit Mégane dans un souffle.

- S'il approche un peu plus, je le descends à l'aide de ce quignon de pain! déclara calmement Zac en préparant son morceau de pain comme un futur projectile.

Malheureusement pour eux, Michael stoppa sa marche juste devant leur table et adressa aux quatre adolescents un magistral "bon appétit" auquel personne ne répondit véritablement car Aru et Zac avaient la mâchoire trop crispée pour pouvoir articuler un mot, Mégane semblait mortifiée par l'apparition du garçon et de sa troupe. Seul Raphael avait pris la peine de lui répondre mais comme il n'avait eu que la possibilité de bouger les lèvres sans produire un son, sa réponse était passé inaperçue.

- _Eh bien Raph, _dit Michael avec un reagard un peu moqueur, _tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis on dirait? Ce sont tes nouvelles cibles pour ton armée? Tu leur as déjà parlé de ta nature de demi elfe?_

_- Je t'emmerde! _répondit juste Raphael en résistant de peu à l'envie de lui adresser un doigt d'honneur.

- Il parle aussi le langage des signes, chuchota Mégane à l'oreille de Zac à voix tellement basse qu'on aurait dit qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas être entendue.

- Vous le connaissez? demanda doucement Zac à Aru.

- Hélas...

- Je te comprends.

Michael était trop occupé à défier son frère du regard pour leur prêter attention. Soudain il se tourna vers son groupe d'amis et lança:

- Je vous présente mon frère Raphael!

_- _Son frère??? répétèrent Zac et Mégane incrédules.

- Absolument! confirma Michael avec un grand sourire tandis que Raphael plongeait le nez dans son assiette.

- Tu descends d'un cran dans mon estime, marmonna Zac à l'oreille de Raphael qui ne s'en aperçut nullement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes _kreattur_? gronda Michael d'un ton à la fois cynique et mauvais.

Aru écarquilla les yeux choqué par les propos de Michael mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas là.

- _Méfie-toi de ces deux-là! _conseilla-t-il à l'attention de son frère en désignant Zac et Mégane d'un léger signe de tête qui ne passa nullement inaperçu. _Tout le monde connaît leur réputation, ils sont vraiment peu fréquentables. Je sais que tu as un faible pour les cas sociaux mais si tu sympathises avec ces deux-là je serai forcé de couper les ponts avec toi. Je tiens à rester populaire!_

_- Parfait alors dégage tout de suite car ces deux personnes sont mes nouveaux amis... ainsi qu'un certain E-D-E-N._

_- C'est pas vrai?! Tu as réussi à te faire ami avec les trois pires élèves du bahut! _

_- Tant mieux ça signifie qu'on est amené à ne plus se voir... je vais apprécier ces vacances._

Michael toisa son frère sans sympathie puis jeta un regard circulaire avant de lancer à voix haute pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter.

- Attention Raph si tu cherches vraiment à te dresser contre moi, je te promets que je ne te ferai pas de cadeau... même si tu es mon frère!

Raphael avait compris tout ce que son frère avait dit mais loin de s'en inquiéter, il esquissa un grand sourire et agita la main pour lui dire au revoir ce que les trois autres reprirent en choeur. Choqués, le petit groupe de stars s'en alla sans demander son reste. Suite à cette incartade, le quatuor, qui ne se connaissait pas quelques minutes plus tôt, était devenu à présent aussi uni que s'ils s'étaient rencontrés des jours auparavant.

- Bravo tu n'as pas peur de tenir tête à ton frère! félicita Zac à Raphael via Aru.

- _Il ne manquerait plus que ça!_ dit Raphael en poussant un grommellement. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a contre vous?_

Zac, qui se montrait à présent bien plus cordial avec eux, ne leur adressa pas son regard mauvais mais dirigea plutôt un regard éloquent avec Mégane qui se décida enfin à parler.

- Michael est mon pire cauhemar, murmura-t-elle, il fait partie des garçons les plus populaires du lycée et c'est même le chef de l'élite. A ce titre il se donne le droit de me torturer... et Zac aussi!

- C'est un sale type! cracha celui-ci rageusement.

- Vous voulez qu'on aille lui parler? proposa Aru. Raphael peut négocier... même s'il vient plus ou moins de lui déclarer la guerre.

- Ne vous bouiller pas pour nous! dit précipitament Mégane. Vous ne me connaissez même pas.

- _Oui mais vous êtes contre mon frère et vous avez la rage contre ce lycée! _dit Raphael. _Si vous avez envie de vous affirmer un peu... je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre!_

Aru leur fit une traduction d'un ton enthousiasme ce qui laissa le petit couple pantois mais ravi. Raphael se frottait les mains intérieurement. _Voilà exactement le genre de personne dont j'ai besoin, _pensa le jeune homme perdu dans ses rêveries, _je savais bien que nous avions des choses à faire dans ce lycée. _Raphael eut la possibilité d'apprécier les capacités physiques de chaque élève durant la séance de sport du jeudi. Lui trouver un groupe n'avait pas été chose facile car en trois jours il avait réussi à se tailler une sinistre réputation de garçon taciturne, hautain et aux fréquentations douteuses. L'influence de son rival et frère Michael y était beaucoup dans cette impopularité subite mais le beau blond n'y prenait pas garde. Comme peu de monde avait compris qu'il était sourd et muet, Raphael récoltait souvent des sarcasmes en classe ou sur son passage mais comme il ne les entendait pas, il n'arrivait même pas à sourciller et son extraordinaire indifférence en décontenançait plus d'un. Le cours de sport cependant ne lui donnerait pas la possibilité de se taire et passer devant ce troupeau de prétentieux la tête haute suivi de son fidèle Aru. Cette fois il allait devoir prouver qu'il méritait un respect au moins équivalent à celui qu'on vouait à son frère. Celui-ci ne faisait pas partie du groupe dans lequel on l'avait placé mais l'équipe de boxe comportait une bonne dizaine de "minis Michael" tous désireux de rabaisser le petit blondinet. Ce qui écoeurait tous ces élèves, des garçons notamment, c'était ce succès incroyable et cette fascination qu'il dégageait. En trois jours Raphael était devenu une icône du garçon le plus convoité parce qu'il avait cette dose de calme, mystère et charme qui faisait craquer toutes les filles. Raphael n'en était qu'à moitié responsable au fond: s'il était calme et mystérieux c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de parler et qu'il refusait de l'admettre. Pour le moment il ne pouvait communiquer qu'avec Aru ( si on excluait Michael) mais il entendait bien agrandir son cercle d'initiés au langage des signes. Il avait proposé à Zac et Mégane de leur apprendre mais n'avait posé avant cela qu'une question: "est-ce que vous croyez aux phénomènes fantastiques?". Comme ils avaient tous les deux répondu "non" à la question, son envie de les initier s'en était trouvée brutalement atténuée. _Ils ne sont pas encore prêts, _avait pensé le jeune homme songeur. Par la suite, il ne les avait plus beaucoup vus. Ainsi il fut quelques peu surpris de les voir tous les deux dans son groupe... tout comme Eden, Tyana et Clotilde.

- _Tu as vu? _lança Raphael à Aru en approchant de la petite équipe avec un sourire ravi. _Ils sont tous là... nos nouveaux amis!_

_- Tu es sûr de vouloir ces cinq-là? _s'enquit Aru un peu méfiant.

- _Parfaitement, _assura Raphael à grand renfort de hochement de tête, _Ils ont tous quelque chose en commun: ils détestent profondément cette école et ses élèves, de plus ils sont tous contre mon frère. D'abord nous allons nous occuper de cet endroit et quand j'aurais obtenu les résultats escomptés... nous pourrons viser un objectif plus... important!_

_- Je vois, _fit Aru en pleine réflexion, _il y a encore du boulot. Par qui veux-tu commencer?_

Raphael avait les yeux rivés sur Clotilde qui lui souriait avec douceur. Aru se renforgna un peu jaloux.

- _J'aime bien cette fille, _dit Raphael simplement.

- _Elle n'a pas l'air décidée à te croire, _fit remarquer Aru du tac au tac.

- _Allons Aru ne sois pas si négatif! _s'exclama Raphael avec des gestes secs et des gros yeux. _Nous prendrons le temps qu'il faudra... mais si toi tu m'as suivi, il n'y a pas de raison pour que je ne réussisse pas à convaincre C-L-O._

_- Tu es bien sûr de toi, _remarqua Aru.


	8. Le prince du ring

**Et voilà le huitième chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres pour que tu puisses le savourer lol!!**

* * *

Raphael eut un grand sourire puis cessa de signer car il avait atteint le reste de la bande qui les avaient observé avec attention durant leur conversation silencieuse. Ils discutèrent tous pendant quelques minutes ignorant les inerventions de quelques filles voulant draguer Raphael ou de garçons moqueurs. Enfin le professeur de sport fit irruption et ordonna à tout le monde de courir pour s'échauffer. Raphael ne s'était même pas encore mis en marche qu'un camarade de sa classe le poussait déjà en avant pour le forcer à se lancer. Il se plaça à sa hauteur pour pouvoir le narguer.

- C'est le moment de voir si tu vaux quelque chose Sylric! s'écria-t-il d'un ton railleur. Le premier à l'arrivée!

Et il partit comme une flèche droit devant sans hésiter à pousser les gens sur son passage pour se frayer un chemin. Raphael qui n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il lui avait dit, resta quelques secondes bouche bée, puis se retourna tout en courant pour chercher des yeux Aru mais celui-ci était loin derrière occupé à bavarder avec Zac et Mégane qui ne se donnaient visiblement aucun mal à courir. Livré à lui-même, Raphael n'eut pour seule idée que celle de tenter de rattraper son assaillant pour lui demander de répéter plus lentement ses paroles. Le garçon en question était fort loin maintenant mais Raphael ne s'inquiétait pas pour si peu; il était exceptionnellement doué en sport et il accéléra sans effort mais suffisamment pour se remettre à la hauteur de son rival dont il tapota l'épaule en se demandant comment lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'éclaircissement sur les propos qu'il lui avait tenu précédemment. Lorsque le garçon tourna la tête pour voir qui l'appelait, ses yeux manquèrent de gicler de leurs orbites en apercevant l'adolescent qui était encore dix mètres derrière lui quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Comment est-ce que tu..., balbutia-t-il.

- Alors Jordan! lança un ami du garçon. On dirait qu'il te domine le petit nouveau!

- Certainement pas! glapit le dit Jordan.

Et il accéléra de plus belle laissant Raphael derrière lui et bouche bée. _Quel étrange garçon! _pensa-t-il en le regardant se démener à essayer de prendre de la distance. _Mais à quoi il joue? Il veut faire la course? Je ferai peut-être bien de l'attendre à l'arrivée! _Et sur cette pensée Raphael accéléra à son tour sans prendre garde au point de côté qui se déclarait lentement au niveau d'une de ses côtes. Jordan avait atteint le peloton de tête mais Raphael le dépassa sans problème et se mit à courir tout seul droit devant sans même faire attention aux exclamations stupéfaites sur son passage.

- Wouah! lança Eden à Tyana et Clotilde. Raphael est une flèche! Il s'entraîne pour les jeux olympiques ou quoi?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Clotilde qui observait aussi la performance du blondinet avec attention, c'est un elfe alors il a des pouvoirs surnaturels.

Eden regarda Clotilde comme si elle était folle tandis que Tyana éclatait de rire. Pendant ce temps Raphael avait fait le tour du terrain et s'était laissé tomber sur un banc des gradins pour souffler un peu après l'épreuve. L'enseignante incrédule essyait de lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un garçon aussi rapide mais celui-ci n'entendait rien bien évidemment. Il faisait des efforts pour lire sur ses lèvres mais la femme avait la manie dérangeante de ne pas remuer les lèvres ou si peu qu'on la prenait pour une ventriloque. Il était donc impossible pour Raphael de la comprendre. Jordan arriva quelques secondes plus tard sur les rotules et l'air incroyablement furieux. Il hurla à Raphael toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux mais celui-ci ne s'offusqua même pas, il haussa simplement les sourcils effaré. _Ce mec est vraiment bizarre, _pensa-t-il, _il vient me taper la causette puis il me fuit comme la peste et enfin il me crie dessus. Il faudrait qu'on m'explique ce qu'il a fumé. _Aru arriva finalement pour tirer au clair la situation.

- _Bravo dan_ _tu as été époustouflant sur le terrain d'échauffement! _félicita-t-il impressionné.

- _Non pas vraiment, _répliqua Raphael, _j'essayais de comprendre ce que ce type me voulait. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait et il avait un comportement vraiment étrange._

Raphael montra Jordan du doigt. Aru s'en approcha et commença à discuter avec lui. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin l'histoire du défi, il éclata de rire.

- _Il t'avait lancé un défi de rapidité et tu l'as relevé sans même le faire exprès! _expliqua Aru mort de rire.

Aru n'était pas le seul à être plongé dans une hilarité indiscrète: à peu près tous les compagnons de Jordan regardait ce dernier comme s'il était le plus navrant de tous les spectacles. Eden s'approcha de Raphael les yeux brillants d'émotion comme s'il allait serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras.

- Merci Raphael, chuchota-t-il en détachant bien chaque syllabe pour se faire comprendre, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

- Pourquoi? demanda Raphael en formulant juste le mot sur ses lèvres sans émettre un son.

- Ce type... Jordan... c'est mon pire cauchemar! répondit-il. Un peu comme Michael est le bourreau de Mégane, Jordan c'est un peu mon tortionnaire personnel.

- Formidable, commenta Aru sans joie, vous en avez tous un?

Eden et Zac échangèrent un regard éloquent que Raphael repéra aussitôt. Il dissimula alors un sourire. _Ils avaient vraiment besoin... d'aide, _pensa-t-il. La suite du cours de sport ne fut guère plus calme. Après le coup d'éclat de Raphael, l'élite, désireuse de prendre sa revanche, tira à la courte paille lequel aurait le droit de lui taper dessus le premier. En réalité chacun se répartit le petit groupe: Jordan tira Zac et se plaça devant lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres auquel Zac ne répondit nullement tant il n'était guère sûr de l'issue du match: en effet Zac était tellement avorton qu'on aurait pu penser qu'une simple gifle suffirait à l'envoyer à l'hôpital. Cette perspective n'avait rien de très réjouissante. Raphael alla s'asseoir sur un banc à proximité du duo pour pouvoir observer ce combat sous les yeux stupéfait de ses amis.

- Euh... Rapha? lança Tyana un peu interloquée. On est censé s'entraîner nous aussi.

- Laisse le! riposta calmement Aru. Quand il en aura envie il se battra.

- Ben voyons! fit Tyana en levant les yeux au ciel. "Quand il en aura envie" ... il se prend vraiment pour un petit prince!

- C'est un prince! s'exclama Aru d'un ton sentencieux qui fit davantage lever les yeux au ciel à Tyana.

Celle-ci rejoignit Clotilde pour s'entraîner avec elle tandis qu'Aru se fit accoster par le plus balèze de la bande de Jordan avec qui il engagea une lutte féroce. Eden et Mégane avaient eu droit au même sort mais ils s'en sortaient beaucoup moins bien que le fidèle second tatoué quoique mieux que Zac. Ce dernier était vraiment mauvais en combat: il était tombé par terre au bout de quelques secondes d'affrontement et Jordan le martelait de coups de pied violents pour l'empêcher de se relever. _Allez Zac! _l'encourageait mentalement Raphael en serrant les poings sur ses genoux. _Tu peux reprendre le dessus! Tu le peux! _Mais il semblait hélas que Zac ne le pouvait pas et lorsque Raphael s'en rendit compte, le malheureux était déjà bien meurtri. L'adolescent blond jaillit alors du banc sur lequel il était assis et s'interposa entre Zac et Jordan en défiant la brute du regard. Jordan esquissa un sourire ravi comme s'il avait attendu ce moment avec impatience.

- Défi niveau 2! clama-t-il à la cantonnade comme pour alerter ses compères. Tu es peut-être rapide mais voyons voir ta force!

Raphael observa attentivement son rival. Il n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il lui avait dit mais lorsque celui-ci lui fit signe d'approcher avec sa main, le message passa cinq sur cinq et un combat sans merci débuta. Comme pour l'affrontement d'Aru, il avait l'avantage ce qui suscita un grand intérêt du côté des deux clans. Raphael ne se contentait pas seulement d'être rapide, il avait une force stupéfiante pour son gabarit ce qui amena Clotilde et Tyana à se poser des questions... ou plutôt à les poser à Aru.

- Mais c'est qui ce garçon? s'étrangla Tyana. On dirait qu'il peut tout faire!

- Il est exceptionnel, murmura Aru en haussant les épaules, je me tue à vous le dire.

Effectivement Raphael était bien particulier et il étala Jordan d'un uppercut lorsqu'il en eut assez de se débattre comme un gamin. Dès lors, il eut toute la bande sur le dos mais n'hésita pas à les prendre tous en même temps. Il avait une assez bonne expérience des randoris, ces combats qui se déroulaient à plusieurs adversaires contre un. La partie fut bien moins facile que lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé uniquement contre Jordan et Aru amorça un mouvement pour se mêler au conflit mais Raphael l'arrêta.

- _Ne fais rien! _ordonna-t-il à son compagnon. _Laisse moi régler ça!_

Aru obtempérasans hésiter car il ne doutait pas des capacités de son "maître" mais Eden, Mégane, Tyana et Clotilde échangèrent des regards peu rassurés. Seul Zac restait étranger au conflit encore trop sonné par son désastreux combat. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs même plus à se relever et avait rampé péniblement jusqu'au banc de touche où Aru le souleva pour l'aider à s'asseoir.Pendant ce temps, Raphael enchaînait les adversaires et les mettait tous au tapis jusqu'à... ce que plus aucun ne revint l'attaquer. Il réalisa alors qu'il les avait tous eus. _Pff c'était ridiculement facile!_ pensa l'adolescent un peu déçu.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? s'écria l'enseignante stupéfaite en s'avançant vers le groupe.

Elle vit alors les adolescents étalés par terre autour d'un Raphael plus ou moins ennuyé puis Zac affalé sur son banc, le visage arrangé de contusion. Aussitôt son visage devint livide.

- Mais... mais..., balbutia-t-elle horrifié, c'est un vrai champ de bataille ici!

- C'est eux qui nous ont attaqués! lança soudain Eden en pointant un doigt sur Jordan qui se redressa une ecchymose sur la joue.

- Mais il est fou ce type! rugit celui-ci choqué. C'est plutôt ce Sylric le responsable! Vous avez vu ce que ce monstre a fait? Il a massacré tout le monde tout seul!

Raphael haussa les sourcils en voyant le doigt de son rival le montrer sans vergogne. Il fut pris d'une envie irrésistible d'approcher la tête pour le mordiller mais à l'idée du goût que pouvait avoir cet index, il fut pris de nausée. Presque toute la classe le regardait à présent comme s'il était un être bizarre et se chuchotait des messages peu flatteurs à l'oreille. _Oh là ça craint! _songea Raphael un peu embarrassé. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux minimiser les dégâts en présentant à tout le monde ses excuses pour le capharnaüm causé mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il lança alors un regard très explicite à son porte-parole. Aru hocha discrètement la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il avait bien saisi ce qui lui était demandé et s'approcha de la prof pour parlementer avec elle. Il se confondit en excuse, essaya d'expliquer que Raphael avait été provoqué en n'hésitant pas à faire appel à des témoins innocents (Tyana et Clotilde) et comme il parlait admirablement bien, le professeur accepta de lui laisser une chance et de passer l'éponge sur ce qui venait de se produire. Les élèves et plus particulièrement l'élite en revanche eurent bien plus de mal à faire comme si de rien n'était et se montraient distant vis-à-vis du nouveau. Cela n s'adressait qu'aux garçons, les filles pour leur part étaient plus que séduite par le jeune homme qui alliait à présent la force à son charme et son mystère. Clotilde et Tyana pour leur part ne pouvaient se retenir de trouver toute cette histoire autour du petit blond de plus en plus grotesque.

- Il est tellement parfait que ça va finir par m'énerver, soupira Clotilde.

- Moi il m'agace déjà, commenta Tyana entre ses dents tout en se promenant main dans la main avec Eden.

- Oh vous êtes sévères avec Raphael! intervint celui-ci. Il est plutôt sympa et maintenant qu'il a mis une raclée à tout ces imbéciles moi je l'adore!

- C'est un extraterrestre! lança Tyana exaspérée.

- Pas un extraterrestre, corrigea Clotilde amusée, un elfe!

- Qu'il retourne sur sa planète! Depuis qu'il est ici, j'ai l'impression que tout commence à changer.

- Comment ça? s'étonna Eden.

- Je repense à ce qu' a dit Michael il y a quelques jours, murmura Tyana, à propos de l'armée qu'il essaye de se former pour nourir son imagination.

- Vous avez discuté avec cet horrible garçon? s'indigna Eden.

- C'est le frère de Raphael, expliqua calmement Clotilde, et pour ce qui est de son armée pas de panique! Personne ne croit à son histoire!

- Quelle histoire? s'enquit Eden intéressé.

Clotilde s'apprêta à lui raconter que Raphael se prétendait prince d'un royaume d'elfes mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion car celui-ci lui tapota l'épaule et apparut à sa hauteur un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tyana et Eden échangèrent un regard amusé comme s'ils devinaient ce qui allait suivre. Raphael se lança dans un discours en langage des signes qui laissa Clotilde ébahie.

- Oh là là calme-toi! s'écria-t-elle paniquée. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes.

Raphael s'immobilisa quelques secondes en réfléchissant au moyen de se faire comprendre puis eu recours à des mimes plus rudimentaires. Il pointa un index sur Clotilde puis sur lui avant de faire mine de boire un verre d'eau. Clotilde haussa un sourcil incrédule.

- Je crois qu'il veut t'inviter à boire un verre avec lui, chuchota Tyana à l'oreille de son amie.

- Allez boire un verre ensemble!? s'écria Clotilde stupéfaite.

- Oui, dit Raphael d'un ton éclatant comme s'il répondait à une demande en mariage.

- Maintenant?

Hochement de tête approbatif.

- Juste tous les deux?

Nouveau hochement de tête approbatif.

- Mais... et Aru?

- Quoi? fit silencieusement Raphael sans comprendre.

- ET POUR ARU? hurla Clotilde ce qui était parfaitement inutile puisque Raphael n'entendait rien néanmoins il comprit au mouvement de ses lèvres ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

Il agita son index pour lui faire comprendre qu'Aru n'était pas invité ce qui laissa la jeune fille quelques secondes mal à l'aise et muette de stupéfaction.

- Ouh là là Clo c'est un rendez-vous galant ce qu'il te propose, murmura Tyana avec un grand sourire.

Clotilde s'en était bien aperçue et elle jaugea son "soupirant" du regard avant de lancer soudainement.

- Désolé mais ce n'est pas possible! Une autre fois si tu veux!

- Pourquoi? formula Raphael sur ses lèvres avec une moue déçue.

- Parce que j'ai des devoirs, dit-elle en articulant clairement, et... tout un tas de choses à faire...

Elle articulait de moins en moins et parlait de plus en plus vite ce qui donnait beaucoup de difficultés à l'adolescent pour la comprendre. Il avait cependant acquis une certitude: elle avait refusé son invitation. S'il n'en avait pas été si choqué, il aurait éclaté en sanglots tant il ne s'y attendait pas. Tyana tira sa copine par la manche pour qu'elle tourne le dos au garçon afin de parler librement.

- Je rêve où tu es en train de mettre un rateau à une bombe atomique! s'écria-t-elle suffoquée.

- Ce n'est pas un rateau, protesta Clotilde, c'est juste que je ne veux pas aller boire un verre avec lui. Il est sourd et je ne comprend pas le langage des signes,tu imagines la conversation!

- Mais t'es immonde! commenta Tyana sur un ton de reproche. Tu ne veux pas boire un verre avec lui parce qu'il est sourd.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est sourd, s'énerva Clotilde, c'est juste que je me voie mal dans un café avec lui sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne disent un mot.

- Tu sais parfois on n'a pas besoin de parler pour passer un bon moment, dit Tyana avec sagesse, même si je sais à quel point tu es piplette.

- Oui mais bon il y a quand même des limites! s'exclama Clotilde. L'atmosphère risque de devenir pesante au bout de dix minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? fit Tyana en haussant les épaules. Tu n'as même pas accepté!

- Dis donc tu n'essayerais pas de me pousser dans ses bras là? grommela Clotilde l'oeil flamboyant.

- Et alors? Il n'y a pas de mal...

- Je croyais que tu le trouvais "craignos".

- C'est vrai, admit Tyana en souriant niaisement, mais il est très beau...

- Oh ça va il ne faut pas en faire toute une montagne non plus! ronchonna Eden jaloux.

- Et tu as l'air de sincèrement lui plaire, poursuivit Tyana, regarde comme il est malheureux que tu aies refusé!

- Pauvre petit prince! ironisa Clotilde.

Aru sortit du gymnase à cet instant précis et rejoignit le petit groupe.

- Désolé pour le retard! s'exclama-t-il confus. J'ai emmené Zac à l'infirmerie de la salle des sports. Mégane est auprès de lui. Merci de m'avoir attendu!

Personne ne lui répondit et il remarqua que Raphael semblait contrarié.

- Et bien qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda-t-il en traduisant ses mots en langage des signes.

- _C-L-O ne veut pas aller boire un verre avec moi?_

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Je n'ai pas très bien compris mais il me semble qu'elle a peur de s'ennuyer puisqu'on ne peut pas très bien communiquer._

_- _Mais si c'est ça le problème, je peux faire les traductions! lança Aru aussi bien en langage des signes qu'à voix haute pour que tout le monde comprenne.

Raphael fit alors non sèchement de la tête les sourcils froncés comme si Aru venait de dire quelque chose de vraiment contrariant.

- _Je veux être seul avec elle_, reprit Raphael d'un regard suppliant.

Le sourire joyeux d'Aru s'effaça aussitôt comme si ce qu'il avait toujours redouté était en train de se produire. Il pensa à diverses réponses à lui lancer comme: "tu n'iras pas bien loin sans moi de toute façon" ou "très bien alors dans ce cas puisque tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je peux démissionner tout de suite" mais sa jalousie resta profondément ancrée en lui et il ne réussit qu'à répondre avec soumission.

- _C'est toi le patron!

* * *

_

**Alors Raphael et Clo vont-ils aller boire un verre ensemble? Comment les relations entre le prince et ses équipiers vont-elles évoluer? A bientôt pour la suite...**


	9. De fidèles serviteurs

**Bien le bonjour ou bonsoir selon la circonstance. Merci mille fois à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. C'était bien la dernière fic que je pensais voir en recevoir alors ça m'a forcément motivé pour mettre la suite. Voici donc la suite de cette histoire un peu bizarre, vous allez rencontrer la famille de Raphael.**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!!**

* * *

En fidèle serviteur Aru alla se planter devant Clotilde pour l'arranguer et lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser l'invitation de quelqu'un d'aussi important que Raphael. Ses propos semblaient un peu loufoques comme d'habitude mais puisqu'il les exprimait bien joliment et que le regard tout triste de Raphael avait quelque chose de vraiment touchant, Clotilde n'eut pas le cœur à refuser plus longtemps. Dix minutes plus tard, elle marchait dans la rue en silence, seule avec le beau garçon, qui semblait aux anges. Lorsqu'ils croisèrent un café, le garçon lui fit un signe pour lui demander si elle voulait aller là. Clotilde accepta d'un simple haussement d'épaules, au fond elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux assis à une petite table ronde au beau milieu de la salle. Plusieurs regards étaient tournés vers eux attendris par le joli couple un peu étrange qu'ils formaient. Ils n'avaient encore pas échangé un seul mot, ni même un seul regard mais le jeune homme n'en parut pas affecté, il devait être habitué à fréquenter des gens sans communiquer pendant des heures. Clotilde en revanche avait bien plus de mal, peut-être devait-elle parler toute seule pour se sentir moins ridicule à attendre bêtement que le temps passe. L'arrivée du serveur venu prendre la commande fut salvatrice. Clotilde commanda un coca et vit Raphael tourner la carte dans tous les sens comme s'il ne savait pas la lire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda-t-elle en le voyant froncer les sourcils. Tu ne sais pas quoi choisir?

Celui-ci réfléchit puis pointa son index sur elle comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait exactement la même chose qu'elle. Clotilde eut besoin de plusieurs secondes avant de saisir sa requête mais y parvint finalement et le serveur s'éloigna avec sa commande l'air un peu destabilisé. Le silence s'abattit à nouveau. Clotilde regarda les autres clients autour d'elle qui discutaient tous avec animation puis ses yeux se reportèrent sur son ami. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il la dévorait des yeux.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

- _Je suis content d'être ici avec toi._

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

Raphael voulut répéter mais Clotilde soupira.

- Laisse tomber, je ne comprends pas le langage des signes.

Raphael fit la moue mais obtempéra. Son coca-cola arriva au même instant et il se hâta d'y plonger le nez dedans. Clotilde sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas du le faire taire aussi brusquement mais elle préférait lui épargner la peine de s'agiter inutilement dans tous les sens. Alors qu'ils savouraient tous les deux leur boisson en se fixant comme s'ils se mettaient au défi de faire une autre action que celle-ci, Clotilde posa soudainement son verre sur la table et parla en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu m'inviter moi?

Raphael réfléchit au moyen de lui faire comprendre sa réponse puis sortit de son sac un papier et un crayon. " Parce que je t'aime bien. Dès la première fois que je t'ai vue, je t'ai tout de suite appréciée" Clotilde lut ce qui était écrit sur le papier puis rougit légèrement en souriant.

- Pourtant je suis une fille on-ne-peut-plus banale.

- Quoi? mima Raphael.

Clotilde retranscrit sa phrase sur le papier. Le jeune homme secoua la tête négativement puis écrivit à toute vitesse. " Je suis sûre que tu es une fille particulière. Tu as déjà un look particulier que j'adore!" Clotilde rougit de plus belle puis prit un air sceptique.

- Il te plaît vraiment mon look? La plupart des gens s'en moquent!

Raphael désigna ses vêtements, ses cheveux pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils lui plaisaient beaucoup. Il montra également ses chaussures à la semelle anormalement épaisse. Clotilde parut subitement ravie et mit son pied droit sur son genou gauche pour lui donner des explications en articulant clairement.

- Ces chaussures sont particulières, expliqua-t-elle, c'est mon père qui est inventeur qui m'en a donné l'idée. Je les ai fabriquées avec son aide. Regarde! Il y a plusieurs boutons sur le bord de la semelle de caoutchouc. Si tu presses celui-ci...

Elle s'exécuta et Raphael resta bouche bée: la semelle libéra une petite ouverture au plein milieu de la semelle pour laisser sortir de fines roulettes qui s'alignèrent pour changer la chaussure en roller solide. Elle passa une main sur les roues pour les faire tourner avec fierté.

- J'étais championne de rollers étant plus jeune, dit-elle, alors mon père a eu l'idée de m'en créer une paire dont je ne pourrai jamais me séparer. Et il a de la suite dans les idées..

Elle appuya sur le bouton pour rétracter les roulettes avant d'en presser un nouveau pour faire apparaître une longue lame d'acier. _Des patins à glace maintenant! _pensa Raphael ébahi. _Elle est épatante. J'avais bien raison de la choisir! _Lorsque sa démonstration fut terminée, Clotilde observa attentivement la réaction de son ami et apprécia pleinement son expression admirative. Il s'était remis à gratter le papier avec son crayon à une allure effrénée. " Tu es géniale! C'est une fille comme toi qu'il me faut!" Clotilde resta effarée par ce qu'elle lut et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui jura incroyablement avec ses cheveux rouges.

- C'est une proposition? balbutia-t-elle tout doucement et en remuant à peine les lèvres.

- _Articule plus s'il te plaît!_

Clotilde écrivit et Raphael acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans la moindre gêne ni hésitation. "Viens avec moi!" ajouta-t-il. "Je t'initierai tu verras" Clotilde ouvrit alors des yeux plus grands que des soucoupes. _A quoi veut-il m'initier au juste? _se demanda-t-elle un peu perdue. Elle lui posa la question et il répondit manuscritement. "Je sais que tu crois en ce que je suis vraiment, tu as tout pour être ma reine." Clotilde comprit alors et ne sut pas si elle devait éclater de rire ou pleurer.

- Tu parles encore de ton histoire d'elfe et d'armée?! s'écria-t-elle sans même réaliser qu'elle était dans un lieu public et que des regards se tournaient vers elle.

- Oui, répondit Raphael en hochant la tête, _toi et moi avons de grandes choses à faire ensemble!_

_- _Tu es complètement cinglé! cracha Clotilde en se levant brusquement. Tu devrais consulter un psy!

Raphael la retint par le bras et lui jeta son regard le plus malheureux et forcément le plus attendrissant.

- S'il te plaît, formula-t-il sans un son.

Clotilde resta une fraction de seconde hésitante devant le regard de chien battu du jeune garçon et faillit presque changer d'avis mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment et quitta le bar d'un pas ferme et décidé. Raphael resta seul à table et songeur. _Je veux cette fille, _pensa-t-il rageusement comme un enfant capricieux voulant un jouet, _si la méthode classique ne marche pas il va falloir employer les grands moyens!_

_- _Alors! lança soudain Michael en langage des signes comme à voix haute en apparaissant devant son frère. On dirait qu'elle ne veut pas faire partie de ton armée la petite Clotilde!

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?_

_- Je prenais un café avec des potes, _expliqua Michael en s'asseyant sur la chaise que Clotilde venait de quitter, _tu les connais c'est J-O-R-D-A-N et sa bande. Ils ne te passent pas le bonjour._

_- Oh comme c'est dommage! Je vais pleurer!_

_- Ils m'ont raconté une histoire très intéressante à propos de ton premier cours de sport alors je suis venu te féliciter. Tu n'auras même pas passé la première semaine dans ce bahut c'est ton nouveau record il me semble!_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?_

_- Tu es viré pas vrai? Ils ne vont pas te garder au bahut après ce que tu as fait, ils tiennent trop à leur réputation!_

_- Eh bien détrompes toi! _lança fièrement Raphael. _Je ne pars pas du tout, __Aru__ a tout arrangé._

_- _Pffff _tu es bien sot de vouloir rester, la plupart des gens vont te mener la vie dure. Ici on apprécie moyennement les fortes têtes et je peux te promettre que je ne te défendrai pas s'il __tarrive__ des bricoles!_

_- Je suis mort de trouille, _fit Raphael stoïque, _comme si ces imbéciles me préoccupaient. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter!_

_- Ah oui tes préparatifs pour reconquérir ton trône à __Elfeland, _se moqua Michael, _au fait comment ça avance ton armée? Tu viens pas de te prendre un râteau là par ta copine? Ne crois pas que ça te sera facile de te dénicher des nigauds comme __Aru__. La plupart des gens ont un minimum les pieds sur terre!_

Raphael toisa son frère puis se leva lentement s'approcha de lui et le gifla. Sa main s'abattit sur la joue de Michael avec un bruit aussi retentissant que le claquement d'un fouet. C'était sa manière de crier. Ceci fait il s'en alla sans demander son reste sous le regard moqueur de son frère. Une fois chez lui, Raphael alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec mauvaise humeur, il ne supportait pas quand son frère le provoquait ou le faisait passer pour un idiot. Pourquoi refusait-il d'admettre qui il était? Et même si Michael n'y croyait pas, pourquoi faisait-il tout pour que personne d'autre n'adhère à son clan? _Il est jaloux! _pensa Raphael sûr de lui. Alors qu'il songeait ainsi, L'adolescent n'entendit pas la sonnerie puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir suivi d'un cri.

- TOI! s'écria Lisie la mère des garçons. Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens encore faire ici? Nous t'avons déjà dit de ne plus t'approcher de Raphael!

- Mais Madame, protesta la voix innocente d'Aru, c'est mon ami.

- Hors de ma vue sale petit rôdeur!! hurla soudain Hiram le père de famille. Si tu es encore sur le palier dans trente secondes, j'appelle la police!

- S'il vous plaît, balbutia Aru, je...

Raphael jaillit de sa chambre à cet instant précis et fonça dans le hall d'entrée. Comment savait-il qu'on avait sonné? Mystère! Lorsqu'Aru le vit, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- _Laissez-le! _ordonna le jeune homme à ses parents. _C'est mon ami, il peut entrer!_

_- Tu sais pertinemment ce que nous pensons de lui! _rétorqua sévèrement son père. _Je ne veux pas de ce garçon dans ma maison!_

_- _Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, promit Aru en langage des signes et normalement.

- Mais... tu parles en langage des signes? s'écria Lisie surprise.

- C'est votre fils qui me l'a appris, expliqua Aru, laissez moi juste deux minutes!

Lisie consulta Hiram du regard. Celui-ci paraissait toujours intraitable.

- Il ne rentrera pas dans cette maison même si je dois passer pour le bourreau! gronda-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

- _Discutez autant que vous voulez mais nulle part ailleurs qu'ici! _prévint alors Lisie avant de s'en aller vers le salon avec Hiram.

Raphael leva les yeux au ciel, trouvant la méfiance de ses parents ridicules puis attendit qu'ils se soient suffisamment éloignés pour faire passer son messager dans sa chambre. Là, Aru s'assit par terre en tailleur l'air soudain mal à l'aise.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici? _demanda le jeune homme suspicieux. _Je ne t'ai pourtant pas appelé._

_- Je voulais savoir si tout s'était passé comme tu le voulais avec C-L-O, _dit simplement Aru.

Raphael savait que la visite d'Aru était pavé de bonnes intentions mais il ne put se retenir de le foudroyer des yeux comme s'il craignait que celui-ci ait compris que tout s'était mal passé et qu'il venait s'en réjouir. Aru se recroquevilla légèrement devant le regard assassin de son "maître". Il préféra ne plus dire un mot et attendre que Raphael prenne l'initiative de lui raconter. Mais Raphael n'était pas d'humeur très loquace, il se contenta juste de confier à son fidèle que Clotilde avait refusé son invitation à rejoindre son rang. Aru se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas sourire. Il avait véritablement craint que la jeune fille ne le supplante dans le coeur du beau prince. Il commençait déjà à se détendre lorsque Raphael reprit avec un regard décidé.

- _Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot! Je veux cette fille et je l'aurai! Puisque la manière douce n'a pas eu d'effet, j'ai décidé de procéder à une méthode plus... radicale... dès ce soir!_

Il regarda Aru d'un air ravi s'attendant à être complimenté ou du moins encouragé mais Aru ne fit rien de tout cela et se contenta d'observer le jeune homme d'un air parfaitement taciturne en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire si on lui demandait son avis. Il n'avait pas envie de voir d'autres équipiers apparaître et surtout pas une fille. Il voulait rester le seul et unique confident de Raphael de plus si une fille rejoignait les rangs, le jeune prince avait toutes les chances d'en tomber amoureux et Aru s'en retrouverait davantage délaissé. Malgé les efforts du brave serviteur pour rester neutre, Raphael comprit que quelque chose le tracassait et s'approcha de lui.

- _Tu as des soucis __Aru_?_ Raconte-moi quel est ton problème?_

_- Rien __rien, _s'empressa de répondre Aru, _j'étais juste en train de réfléchir._

_- A quoi?_

_- Je me demandais si tu me considérais toujours comme ton meilleur ami, _dit Aru en rougissant légèrement.

Raphael fixa intensément Aru comme s'il cherchait à lire dans ses pensées puis finalement il sourit.

- _Bien sûr que tu es mon meilleur ami, _répondit-il avec un regard bienveillant, _pourquoi est-ce que tu en doutes?_

_- C'est parce qu'on a rencontré beaucoup de gens en très peu de temps... alors je me demandais si... enfin je suis stupide._

Raphael resta songeur. Ils avaient effectivement fait la connaissance de beaucoup de gens en un temps record mais aucun n'inspirait à Raphael de réelle sympathie... hormis peut-être Clotilde. Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour cette fille n'était pas comparable à ce qu'il ressentait pour Aru et il n'avait envie de partager ses impressions avec personne pas même avec son meilleur ami.

- _Aru, _dit-il simplement, _il est impératif que nous rencontrions des gens. Comment pourrons-nous mener à bien notre mission si nous ne sommes que deux?_

_- Je sais bien que nous avons besoin de renfort._

_- Exactement et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Ces quelques adolescents que nous avons __déniché__ ferons l'affaire. Si nous réussissons à en convaincre un... les autres suivront très vite._

_- Tu as raison, _conclut Aru en signe de soumission.

Raphael ne relança pas le débat et Aru passa à un autre sujet.

- _J'ai appris que les enseignants s'étaient tous réunis après les cours pour discuter de ce qui s'est passé pendant le cours de sport. Le père de ce type... J-O-R-D-A-N... il s'est plaint de ton comportement._

_- Ce n'est pas possible!_

_- Malheureusement si._

_- Voilà pourquoi mon frère pensait que j'étais viré... si ça se trouve il __a__ raison... tu sais ce que les enseignants ont dit?_

_- Je crois qu'ils envisagent de te filer un avertissement._

_- Si ce n'est que ça..._

_- Mais c'est le premier en trois jours, _fit remarquer Aru en le regardant gravement.

- _Oui et bien je veillerai à ce que ce soit aussi le dernier, _dit Raphael pour le rassurer, _merci de m'avoir tenu informé __Aru_

Ces derniers signes indiquaient clairement que l'entretien était terminé. Raphael sortit quelques bonbons d'un tiroir pour en proposer au garçon lorsque Michael fit irruption en trombe dans la chambre.

- Papa et Maman m'ont dit que tu faisais la..., commença-t-il au moment où il entra.

Il s'interrompit aussitôt en apercevant Aru et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique dans MA chambre LUI ?!!! rugit Michael en toisant furieusement Aru qui le défia du regard sans rien répondre.

- _Calme-toi un peu! _fit Raphael en s'approchant doucement de son frère.

- Tu vas voir si papa sera calme quand je l'aurai appelé! tonna Michael en faisant volte-face. PAPA!!!

Raphael fondit sur son frère et attrapa sa tête entre ses mains en fermant les yeux. Michael se tut aussitôt mais trop tard, son cri avait résonné dans toute la maison et Hiram fit à son tour son entrée dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il vit Aru, il ne prit même pas la peine d'émettre un son. Ses yeux marrons d'une profondeur insondable se mirent à briller d'une lueur inquiétante et il attrapa Aru par le bras pour le tirer dehors avant de promettre à Raphael qu'il allait avoir de gros ennuis. Virer Aru de la maison ne prit en tout et pour tout que quatre secondes et demi car le fidèle comparse avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas se débattre et de partir docilement sans prêter attention aux paroles blessantes que Hiram lui chuchotait à l'oreille tout en l'accompagnant à la porte d'entrée. Raphael se sentit désolé pour Aru et lorsque son père revint vers lui, la colère le submergea et il se mit à signer dans tous les sens pour exprimer sa frustration mais celui-ci fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Il se mit à vociférer comme il savait si bien le faire tandis que Lisie traduisait ses paroles en langage des signes.Hiram ne ménageait pas la surdité de son fils comme s'il n'acceptait pas ce handicap. Il connaissait le langage des signes mais n'y avait pas souvent recours, il préférait crier lorsqu'il était en colère et quand Raphael se montrait indifférent à ses cris, il usait alors d'une méthode que le fils reproduisait admirablement bien: la violence.

Ce soir-là comme Raphael était énervé, lorsque Hiram éleva la voix, il mit ses mains sur ses oreilles pour bien lui montrer qu'il pourrait s'époumoner autant qu'il le souhaitait, cela n'aurait aucun intérêt pour lui. Mais Hiram n'était également pas d'humeur à laisser son fils avoir le dessus et lorsqu'il le vit mettre les mains sur ses oreilles, il leva la sienne et l'abattit sur la joue du garçon sans retenir sa force. Le bruit de claquement sur sa peau fut si mât que les ondes sonores résonnèrent dans le conduit auditif amorphe de l'adolescent qui vacilla quelques instants sous la violence du choc. Lisie poussa un petit cri comme chaque fois lorsque son fils recevait une gifle. Ces dernières étaient de plus en plus fréquentes ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Hiram n'avait jamais fait preuve de beaucoup de tendresse envers ses trois fils. Réputé pour son caractère froid, sévère et austère, il avait mis un point d'honneur à élever ses garçons à la dure mais ceux-là lui avaient donné du fil à retordre. Le seul qui s'était montré véritablement exemplaire restait Michael, qui avait droit au titre de "chouchou". Hiram ne cachait pas ses préférences, il avait toujours fait preuve de plus d'égards vis-à-vis de Michael, son premier fils et son plus sage. Raphael était celui qu'il aimait le moins et qui avait reçu plus de coups à lui tout seul que ses deux autres frères réunis. Ce rejet l'avait conforté dans son idée qu'il était bien un enfant adopté.

Ce fut à cela qu'il pensa lorsqu'il reçut sa gifle. Dès lors il réfléchit à une parade. Devait-il s'enfuir dans sa chambre et claquer sa porte le plus violemment possible? Non l'idée était mauvaise car il risquait une fois de plus de la faire sauter de ses gonds ce qui relancerait de plus belle la dispute et même si la porte tenait le choc, une fois dans sa chambre, il se retrouverait face à un Michael toujours plongé dans sa torpeur mais qui ne tarderait pas à en sortir pour se moquer de lui. Il songea alors à une bonne réplique bien cassante à sortir à son père mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit hormis:

- _Tu n'as pas le droit de me frapper, tu n'es pas mon père!_

Hiram resta figé d'étonnement mais son regard était toujours aussi dur. On aurait dit qu'il hésitait entre mettre une seconde claque à son fils ou quitter les lieux.

- Tu crois vraiment que si tu n'étais pas mon fils, j'aurais été assez dingue pour t'adopter? lança-t-il soudain avec un ricanement mauvais.

- Ne parle pas comme ça Hiram! s'écria Lisie d'un ton suppliant.

- Et lui tu vois comment il parle? aboya Hiram en se tournant vers sa femme. Tu as vu son ingratitude? Il nous traite comme des étrangers après tout ce qu'on a fait pour lui!

- C'est un adolescent, murmura Lisie les yeux brillants.

- Il est presque un homme, grogna Hiram hors de lui, il a passé l'âge de ne plus comprendre. Le voir nous dire qu'il ne nous considère pas comme ses parents nous a peut-être inquiétés au début mais maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'il joue la comédie. Il cherche à se rendre intéressant et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

- Le psy a dit que...

- Le psy n'en sait pas plus que nous! trancha Hiram. Personne ne peut comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête de malade... même pas nous Lisie. Ce garçon... il est... il est différent.

Raphael réussit à lire les derniers mots sur les lèvres de son père et poussa un cri incongru pour manifester sa présence et sa colère de surcroît. Hiram et Lisie le regardèrent s'égosiller jusqu'à ce qu'une coupure brutale de courant le fasse taire. Ils se retrouvèrent plongé dans l'obscurité si soudainement que le jeune homme en avait perdu sa voix au grand soulagement du reste de la maison... ou presque.

- PAPA!! hurla Ismael le troisième fils.

Les coupures de courant étaient malheureusement très fréquentes dans la maison. Hiram poussa un bref soupir et hurla en réponse au jeune homme qu'il allait arranger ça. Puis il toisa Raphael qu'il distinguait à peine dans l'obscurité et fit signe à sa femme qu'il en avait assez de le voir avant de se diriger vers la porte de la cave pour aller rétablir le courant. Raphael fit alors demi-tour et fonça dans sa chambre sans même se donner la peine de claquer la porte. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit dans un état second. Michael était déjà dans le sien, endormi tout habillé. Raphael, lui, n'avait pas du tout sommeil, il dormait très peu généralement mais cette nuit-là il sentit qu'il n'allait pas réussir à fermer l'oeil du tout. _Et voilà, _se dit-il tristement, _une fois de plus ça s'est mal passé. Je ne fais que me disputer avec tout le monde! Ils me détestent tous dans cette famille... ils me considèrent tous comme un poids. Mais un jour... quand j'aurais trouvé des gens aussi dévoués qu'__Aru__... je partirai d'ici et je retrouverai ma vraie famille!

* * *

_**Quel est le plan de Raphael pour enrôler Clotilde dans son armée? Vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre! D'ici là merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt!!**


End file.
